Oriasi
Oriasi was a Fa-Matoran until his transformation into a Toa. Biography Origins Not much is known about Oriasi's past, all we need to know really is that he's a good soldier, smart, and loyal to those he calls "family". He has a sister, they fought very well together. He was the brawn, she was the power, you could say. They were both Fa-Matoran, before his sister was transformed into a Toa (A tale for another time), though he was a great warrior as a Matoran, he was no longer in league with his sister. He wouldn't take no for an answer though, so he followed his sister into her battles as a Toa. Sibling Tragedy One time he was in battle, and he saw something in the corner of his eye, he was immediately compelled to find out what it was. He left his sister in the fight to investigate, he had just made a terrible mistake. He arrived in the area he saw the being in and saw a cave up ahead. Though it was no ordinary cave, for it was a house; built into the cave. He walked in and looked around, puzzled at the things he saw. The door then slam shut, it gave him a quick fright, but he stood his ground. A person came out of the shadows of the dark house, though it wasn't a Matoran, it was the being he saw earlier. "Who and What are you?" He asked in a serious tone, "I am Nelosji, that is all you need know about me, but more importantly, I have something for you". This strange being then handed him a stone, that glowed eerily. Without question Oriasi took it, and he looked up and asked, "What do you require of me?". "Go. Your time is coming soon, and your sister needs you". My sister! He forgot all about his sister! Without hesitation he ran out the door and saw his sister getting pinned down by two of their targets. He ran as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. *SLASH*, his sister died. "NOOOO!" Oriasi yelled in frustration and pain, when the murderers caught view of him they started advancing, Oriasi knew he couldn't take them, but he had to try. The stone given to him earlier started to glow, and everything went black for the next moment. When he re-opened his eyes, the killers looked smaller, for some reason. He didn't care, he felt a burst of power and proceeded to fight them. He clashed and blocked with them, even though he was outnumbered, it seemed they were. One dropped his guard for a split-second and he took the opportunity. He ripped right through his opponent's chest, and threw him with much power at the other, dazed, he got up and flew away. He yelled and cursed at his other opponent as he retreated, and saw his sister. He never felt this way before, he had no purpose in life. He then walked away and whispered something, "Goodbye." .... Traits and Abilities Magnetism With his Magnetism elemental powers, Oriasi may re-attack fallen limbs by bonding the electrons together to make a structural hold. He may also "rip" enemies apart, but it drains his power, so he tries not to generally. Hammer Oriasi can use his immense and powerful strength with his hammer to squash his enemies into pancakes, and even channel his elemental powers through it to deliver an even more smashing delivery. MOCpages Updates # Version 1 # Version 2 Trivia * The "Spikes" on his head were considered to be removed. Category:Magnetism Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Fa-Matoran